Damage or disease that affects the integral structure of the spine, may lead to neurologic impairment or loss of structural support integrity with possible permanent damage to the surrounding soft tissue and adjacent neurologic, vascular and systemic structures. Maintaining or reestablishing anatomic spacing within the spinal column is critical to ensuring continued functionality and mobility of the patient and avoidance of long-term serious neurological, vascular or other systemic impairments.